Personal Spaces
by lineinthesand
Summary: House & Cuddy deal with some personal space issues, among other things.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my very first House story. With all this huddiness going on, how could I not? Please review and let me know what you thought!!

No Beta, Mistakes be me own! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Not David Shore. Not Mine. No suing please!

Enjoy!

House sighed as he sat at the large empty table, staring at the recently erased white board, cane twirling in hand. This day had been as much as a puzzle as the case itself. His current office guest had turned out to be more annoying than he considered possible. However, he couldn't help the pleasure he experienced by having someone to not only stare at, but verbally spare with all day. As much as he hated to admit it, the nuisance was rather interesting. Not to mention fun to look at. That was a problem in itself. This was why she couldn't be around him; he couldn't concentrate on his case with her running around in skirts, sitting in his chair, playing with_ his_ ball….God! He had to stop thinking!

Darkness had long settled over Princeton Plainsboro leaving the Diagnostician to believe he was alone. Standing, he prepared himself for yet another night alone, when he noticed a soft yellow glow coming from their office. Did he really just think theirs? **HIS** office. Entering quietly, he eyed the brunette diligently scribbling something that could probably have waited until tomorrow.

"Just can't stay away, huh?"

Cuddy's eyes glanced upwards as though she had been expecting him.

"Hello House, What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Yes, you could. But I would actually have a legitimate reason." Cuddy scoffed, smiling ever so slightly.

"And what makes you think I don't. Your narcissism taking over, Cuddy? Think I need more of you? Like you invading my office all day wasn't enough?" House remarked, with just a hint of agitation that stemmed from a place that had nothing to do with her mere presence.

"Oh House, you sound annoyed. Maybe this will teach you to stay out of MY office. Since you have such an issue with your precious space being invaded" She was smiling again as she stood to place some files in their rightful place.

When House didn't reply Cuddy looked curiously at him, searching his impassive face for some clue, finding none she leaned against the wall, awaiting the next move in this odd dance they both consented to participate in. House said nothing but moved to his desk, while Cuddy chose to awkwardly examine the empty folder she held in her hands. Then she heard him mumble something.

"What was that House?"

House moved swiftly and in a quick stride he suddenly closed the space that separated their two bodies and placed his hands on opposite sides of the wall, successfully pinning Cuddy between him.

"I said, how do you like your space invaded." His face mere inches from hers, his tone teasing.

Cuddy took a minute to evaluate the sudden closeness and tried to mask the flushness and quickened pulse it seemed to induce.

"What are you doing House?" she tried unsuccessfully to sound annoyed.

"Just seeing what you would do." A smirk threatened to play across his lips.

"Well this is it. Did you expect me to start kicking and screaming, try and fight you off? Although I think I could take you."

"Probably." He consented. " But you won't."

His face, if possible seemed closer to hers, lips threatening to touch. Though she wasn't sure if he had moved or she had.

"No I won't. But in my defense, I can't" Her eyes gestured to his arms pinning her in. "You on the other hand can, so why are we still standing in my office?" she asked baiting him, her mouth curling into a knowing smile.

House suddenly felt defeated, but oddly enough in a good way. What was the point of denying this any longer. He moved his right hand and brought it down to pull a stray hair from her face.

"Your office, Cuddy?" his voice teasing, the elusive _House_ _smile_ now fully displayed.

The gesture was too sweet, too un-house and it made Cuddy shudder with excited pleasure.

"House" she whispered, hardly audible as his other hand awkwardly reached for her hip.

No longer pinned, her hands landed on House's firm chest, his breathing seemed unfairly even in comparison with hers. The spacious office suddenly seemed so small, so warm, so…House's hand that had sweetly stroked her hair moments before was suddenly tangled in her curls pulling her mouth the extra inch toward his own, his other arm snaking around her back crushing her petite frame against his.

The kiss was rough and passionate. Tongues meeting and dueling for the control that had no losing outcome. Her hands were caressing his face, his neck, his arms, his chest. He, if possible, was pulling her closer to him, molding her body with his.

Suddenly he pulled back, his icy blue stare piercing her own. Searching for an answer to a question she was sick of thinking about. Cuddy met his gaze with equal intensity and wanting to squash and doubt and prevent another awkward situation, she pulled his face back to her own and _showed_ him what she wanted. House met her kiss slowly, unsure. This time it was her turn to pull back.

"Do you want to stop?" she questioned breathlessly, afraid of the answer.

He smiled then knowing she was fully onboard.

"God No!"

Cuddy let out a quick laugh that was quickly stifled by the crashing of House's mouth onto her own. Her only worry being that this office wasn't exactly soundproof.

Author's Note 2: Good ? yes? No? maybe?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews, you inspired me to write some more!

No Beta- Mistakes Be Me Own!

Disclaimer: Not David Shore/Fox. Not Mine. No Suing Please!

Enjoy & Let me know what you thought!

Part 2: Wrong

It was Cuddy's turn to sigh, back in her own office now, barricaded like one of the hostages. She had spent the better part of the day avoiding a certain Doctor, and had thankfully (_regretfully_?) succeeded. Glancing at the clock she noticed the significance of the time, last night, at precisely this moment House had her pinned up against his wall, skirt pushed well past her thighs, face flushed, breathing erratically, her own pale blue eyes staring at the piercing ones before her---she needed to stop thinking of this.

She doubted now whether or not she would ever see House again, if he couldn't talk about a kiss, she was sure he would probably move to avoid talking about last night. With the intense mixture of varying emotions running through her head, Cuddy figured that it was time to head home, and try for the sleep she knew wouldn't come. Walking around the front of her desk to gather her things, she noticed her **locked **door being open. The perpetrator's identity could only have one outcome, the one she was hoping to continue avoiding.

"Redecorated, but no new locks? Nice." House spoke so nonchalantly as if last night he hadn't been thrusting into her against a wall. How, Cuddy couldn't imagine, she couldn't get the image out of her mind.

Gathering her administrative shell collectively around her, she matched his tone, "What do you want House?"

"Just seeing if the ole' key still works, Just in case you ever need help reorganizing your desk, _again_" His smile rivaled the devils. "Or if you wanna give it a turn, just so it doesn't get to jealous of my wall."

Cuddy's face involuntarily flushed first with stupid embarrassment and then with anger.

"Last night..." she tried.

"Oh don't start with the rationalization of this one Cuddy! We weren't all emotional, we weren't drunk.."

"We were stupid!" she cut across him, eyes flashing with some emotion he couldn't quite figure out.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you just want me?" He was smiling again, an attempt to lighten the mood. This was not going according to plan. He naively thought he'd have her on the desk right now and probably would have, if she could stop being logical Cuddy for 5 seconds.

His attempt at lightening the mood failed, she was looking down, staring at those expensive shoes. He saw it then, the emotion she was hiding, she was scared and confused. She had opened herself up to him and now didn't know where this was going. Her controlling self's worst nightmare. This did not go unnoticed and House took the opportunity to once again close all the distance that had come between them. Physically, and otherwise. Standing now in front of her, both hands on the cane, (and sadly none on her).

"Cuddy," he started gently, he wasn't sure where this was going. To be honest he was just as confused as she looked. But if she wanted to talk, which he was sure she did, he could at least give it a shot. Knowing that if he was successful, his prize would be well worth the effort.

"Look what we did was--" he consented to the use of her word "stupid."

She looked up at him now, puzzled by the idea that she was wrong about him. Never would she have guessed he would be the one who would want to talk, especially after the last incident. But if he was doing the talking, she didn't have to awkwardly bring anything up. And that meant Cuddy was okay with being wrong.

"Not to mention, the whole boss -employee thing, if that janitor that walked in tells anybody. You could be fired!!" He said the last line with ridiculous emphasis, but Cuddy didn't catch it; she was too busy panicking at the mention of someone walking in.

Seeing this House had to laugh. "God woman! Will you calm down! It's a joke. Don't you think someone as controlling and uptight as you would have noticed the door opening? Although you were a bit preoccupied with all that screaming, it's a wonder no one did walk in."

This at least got a reaction from her, her face smiling unwittingly, as she lightly smacked her hand against his shoulder. The sudden contact making them both shudder with the memories it innocently provoked.

"But really," House decided to continue talking, at a loss of what else to do. "What's the worst that happened; I mean Jesus is probably mad. I think we broke a commandment or two. Does that apply to you since you're Jewish? I'm fine with it, but if you think you aren't going to get 72 virgins after you die then we can go to confession or sacrifice a lamb or something."

That had her truly smiling. "House, there are so many things wrong with that sentence. I don't even know how to start correcting it. First having sex when you're not married isn't a commandment, the church just... Oh why are talking about this? It's not a big deal"

"You're right; it's not a big deal." Sick of talking, he closed the final gap between them. Cane abandoned on the floor, hands on her waist. Smile still mimicking the devil. "It's just fun," he whispered as his lips slowly descended upon hers, kissing her softly.

"Fun?" Cuddy repeated, unsure.

"Yeah. You remember that right? Things you do, because you like to. For someone as carefree and easygoing as you, I thought you'd at least know the definition." House teased, as he mumbled the words against her neck.

Cuddy finally let herself enjoy the moment, for the second time in 24 hours. That was some kind of personal record that she didn't like keeping track of. Control was not something Cuddy liked to give up willingly, and that rarely left her any time to just be, and enjoy a moment.

Angry with herself for her seemingly silly rationalizations and wanting to make up for her stupidity she brought her hands (that were just hanging uselessly at her side) to House's face and kissed him fervently on the mouth. Basking in the familiarity and excitement that seemed to somehow resonate in his kiss.

Mimicking the starting events of the previous night; his hand moved to tangle itself once more in her curls as the other drew her body closer to his own.

Sensing where this was going, Cuddy needed to issue some form of control. "House," she broke the heated kiss, and avoided his gaze, eyes fixed upon the desk behind her instead.

House searched her face, sensing and dreading, that what was coming next, he wasn't going to like.

"I really don't want my desk to be jealous," Eyes back to his now, sparkling with anticipation, her mouth curling into a devilish smile.

House matched the smile and crashed his lips upon hers once more, as he brought their bodies to rest on the top of her said desk. Sounds of files and other knickknacks falling echoed, as House realized he was wrong, what had come next, he** was** going to like.

The sounds of falling items mixed now with the soft moans escaping from Cuddy lips, as House consented to the fact that, for the first time, he was actually enjoying being wrong.

Author 's Note 2: Still good? Yes? No?

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Many apologies for lack of updates!! Finals and life in general owned my time. However, it's breakkkk time!! Which means more free time but lack of House =(.

Side Note: This story follows my own timeline, not the show's. (So no depressing boobgabbage)

Disclaimer: Not Mine! No Beta, mistakes are mine, sorry!

On with the show!

******************************************************

House stared into Cuddy's gray eyes, currently glazed over by lust, as he slowly started to unbutton her expensive dress shirt; touching and kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh.

His head suddenly jerked upwards causing Cuddy to moan in objection.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed, half sitting up, bra now fully exposed.

"Didn't you hear that?" House said, his attention now fully on whatever noise he thought he heard.

"Hear what?" Cuddy impatiently asked.

Then a sudden realization came to her as she imagined being caught. "Well the doors locked right? Do you think someone's coming?"

"No. It was more like a Creaaaakkk." House answered, looking around the room for the origin of the noise.

Now very much concerned that someone was indeed coming, Cuddy hastily scrambled to the edge of the desk buttoning her shirt as she did so, when once again the creaking noise sounded.

House suddenly had his "Aha" moment. "It's coming from the d—"

_**CRASH!!!!!!**_

Two of the legs on Cuddy's desk had snapped, sending her and the desk crashing to the floor. The loud noise resonating loudly throughout the office, mingling with House's laughter.

He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. Miss big Dean of Medicine, lying on the floor of her office, shirt undone, skirt unzipped, surrounded by remnants of a rather expensive desk. House had to admit, she looked rather adorable, pouting like a child whose tower of blocks had just collapsed.

Cuddy sat on the floor amongst the wreckage of her just purchased, very expensive, vintage desk; eyeing the laughing man before her with the upmost anger.

"STOP laughing! This desk was really expensive! What the hell happened to it?" Cuddy yelled, causing House's laughing fit to subside, somewhat.

" I think that colossal ass of yours was too much for it to handle" House stated seriously and then broke into another fit of laughter.

"Well at least help me up, jackass."

House extended a hand to his disheveled boss and just as her tiny one slide inside his, the door to Cuddy's office opened. In it stood an equally shocked and confused orderly and nurse. Both pairs of people just stared at each other, both bewildered by the others' appearance.

"We heard a loud noise. Thought someone was hurt." The orderly broke the silence. His eyes never leaving Cuddy's half opened blouse.

House regained composure first and decided to explain the situation. "No, nope. No one's hurt. Maybe her ego a bit." He gestured to Cuddy (shirt now completely buttoned). " See the Dean here, was once secretly a stripper. She wants to get back in the biz, since medicine just doesn't hold the same thrill. So she called me down here to try out some of her old moves. But the ole desk just couldn't take that kind of half-naked dancing punishment. So, there ya go!" House finished with a big smile in Cuddy's direction.

The nurse rolled her eyes, another dumb story by Doctor House. "Are you all right Doctor Cuddy?" She asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine, thank you Claire. I bought this desk from a vintage shop- apparently it was older than I thought, and very less stable. Leaning on it was apparently too much." Cuddy superficially laughed trying to keep the awkward moment less so.

"I'll get someone in here to clean it up, Doctor Cuddy" the orderly offered. And with that he and Claire turned to leave the office, but not without smirking towards Doctor House.

_No one explained why the Dean's shirt had been half open,_ the orderly thought. Another rumor to add to the mill that already buzzed with the activities of one Diagnostician and the Dean.

The smirk did not go unnoticed by Cuddy.

"Oh. My. God." She moaned. "Do you know what they're going to say? This is so embarrassing. Oh! And great story by the way, REALLY helpful!" She yelled as she stomped around the office grabbing her things to go home.

The amused smirk produced from his own story, was now fading. "First of all, calm down. And stop trying to punish the floor, it caught that beautifully large ass of yours, you should be thanking it" He looked up, to see if his joke had invoked a positive response from his uptight mistress. No such luck.

He continued on "Secondly, what are people going to say? They're going to say the same goddamn stuff they've been saying for the past few years. Who the hell cares?"

"But, House" Cuddy cut across.

"Cuddy, for once in your life will you just, stop." House said rather quietly taking a step towards her. He knew she was upset, and upset Cuddy meant no-sex Cuddy. But somewhere deep down he knew the reason that he was trying to make her smile again didn't simply have to do with sex. That thought however, was quickly pushed aside.

"How can I? This was a bad idea. You and me. _Here!_"

"Well then, we'll just have to not play in the hospital anymore" he smiled. Then leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Come back to my place" he whispered in her ear.

Cuddy looked up at him. This felt like a big step, but feeling House's lips now on her neck, made her convince herself that sex at his house was still just sex. Really good sex. And letting nurses and orderlies get in the way of that suddenly seemed silly. The rumors about her and House would still be spread regardless. She might as well enjoy what they say about her.

However, she didn't need to hand anyone proof. That would be dangerous, for both of them.

"Let's go." She said pulling away." We do not want anyone else coming in here."

"Yeah about that," House smirked. "To answer to your previous question, no, I did not lock the door."

"And you will most definitely be punished for that" Cuddy whispered seductively in his ear. Then turning on her expensive heels, she sauntered out of her office. With a walk that could only be defined as _Follow Me._

House's eyes never left her the whole time.

** How'd we feel about this part?

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates. The Holidays and returning home from being abroad for 6 months has kept me rather busy! But I will try to be better!

I can't thank you all enough for the many wonderful reviews!!! :) Please keep them up! They make my first time writer's heart very happy! lol

Anywho—on with the show!!!

p.s. Not mine. Not David Shore. Don't sue me. (no beta) I only own the mistakes!

*************************************************************************************

House looked down at the sleeping, naked figure that lay across his own. A dark mess of curls strewn across his chest, legs entangled with his, and a hand lightly resting on his arm.

He wasn't sure whether or not sleeping together, (not the good kind of sleeping together) was crossing some sort of invisible line. At first the idea had worried him, but looking at Cuddy innocently resting, chased all questionable thoughts from his head. Almost.

House gladly recalled how they had gotten to this position, speeding to his home on his motorcycle, Cuddy's hands wrapped securely around his waist. They hadn't even made it to the door before his lips had found hers, entering his apartment as one. Looking around now he saw the mess of clothes randomly thrown around the place, it made him smile at the memory of how each piece had got there. There hadn't been time to get the bedroom so the couch was made an honorable substitute.

Cuddy stirred slightly moaning something inaudible, moving her hand from his forearm to rest instead on his chest. _Okay, this is bad_ he thought. The idea of his boss, **Cuddy** for God's sake getting comfortable, familiar with him was freaking him out just a bit.

Every part of his brain was screaming for him to get up, get her out of here, this was too much, they had gone too far. And yet, there was no way he could disturb the beautiful woman before him. He had to admit that she looked rather pretty sleeping, her features calm and relaxed, not scrunched with the all too familiar anger, usually directed at him. Oh, he liked sexy- angry Cuddy, there was no doubt about that, but at peace Cuddy was quite enjoyable as well.

This was supposed to be just sex, just fun, no getting attached, and no getting used to or comfortable with one another. No, it just couldn't happen, not now.

Just as House was about to decided whether to move or not, the decision was made for him. A knocking at the door interrupted the battle raging in his own mind. Untangling himself from Cuddy, who continued sleeping, apparently unaware of the movement or noise; he quickly pulled on his jeans and dress shirt.

The knock sounded again, producing some movement from the couch, though she stayed sleeping much to House's appreciation. Now somewhat clothed, shirt still unbuttoned, House opened the door which revealed an annoyed Wilson.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"It is not late, it's only ten o'clock! And you didn't answer your phone. House, its Tuesday. I called you like ten times! Why weren't you at the bar? I waited over an hour for you. At lunch today you said you were definitely coming! What happened?" Wilson questioned.

"First, calm down, you sound like a chick whose date was broken. Second- sorry, completely forgot about our beer and women-watching Tuesday tradition. My bad." House remarked and raised his arm to rest on the door, preventing Wilson from entering but not from seeing.

"Thought it was Hooker Thursdays. Got my T's mixed up. Sorry bout that Jimmy." House explained upon viewing his friend's sudden attention to the amount of women's clothing articles sprinkled around his apartment.

"Right." Wilson accepted the fact and probably would have left had it not been for the sudden noise produced from the unseen figure on the couch.

"Houuseee…" Cuddy softly moaned, still somewhat asleep, her hand moving around the now half empty couch.

Wilson's eyes went wide. As did House's, who had he not been panicking slightly, would have been totally turned on by the fact that Cuddy not only moans his name when he's with her, but even when he's not. He would tease her later, if she didn't kill him for letting Wilson in here first.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Shut—"House tried

"That! Is no hooker. I thought those shoes looked a bit expensive, not to mention familiar." Wilson suddenly whispered.

Then again from the couch, "mmmh... House?"

Wilson pushed past his friend, and quickly peered over the top of the couch, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh. My. God. House!"

The sight of his sleeping, clearly naked boss thankfully covered (mostly) in a blanket met his eyes.

"I knew it. I KNEW it!"

"Wilson, I think you better go." House replied, suddenly at a loss for words. He should have seen this coming, why the hell did he answer the door and not his phone? Where the hell was his cell anyway? He knew his home phone had been knocked off the hook, by a certain someone, with a certain body part—he distinctly remembered that!

But none of it mattered now; he just had to get Wilson out of here before Cuddy woke up and turned into angry-we're never having sex again because someone knows- Cuddy.

"You're right. Best let you to get back to getting it onnnnnnn!" Wilson sang as he made his way to the door, laughing as he did so. "We'll talk tomorrow buddy!" And with a very victorious smile, he was gone

"I look forward to it" House said miserably and with that, he locked the door and made his way back to the couch. Finding Cuddy suddenly awake most likely due to the slamming of the door.

"What's going on?" She sleepily asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"But I heard the door?" Cuddy persisted.

" Just someone who got an address mixed up."

"Mmm, "she murmured, closing her eyes again. And then noticing that House was not rejoining her on the couch, they flew open, just in time to see House limping off towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she called out suddenly wide awake.

"To bed." His answer was simple, blunt, cold.

"Oh" she replied so softly, clearly stunned by his change of attitude.

Her soft remark caught him off guard. He was pissed at Wilson, no reason to ruin his fun. Fun that after tomorrow, might just be over.

_Screw it_ he thought.

"Get that beautiful ass of yours in here! No way on the couch again, I have a bed for a reason."

**********************************************************

How are we all feeling about this part? Good? Eh? Not so much?

Review Please!


End file.
